Keep Silent
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura tak terlalu suka Naruto mengatur kebiasaan serta perilakunya. Dan Naruto tak suka Sakura bersikap seperti gadis urakan tak berpendidikan. Drabble Again. Narusaku-ever. OOC. A little bit Weird.


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing Narusaku**_

_**Keep Silent**_

* * *

><p>"Aku tak mau kau di hukum lagi.."<p>

Sakura berhenti meminum jus kalengnya. Ia menoleh. Orang lain selain dirinya tengah berdiri sekarang di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Pemuda itu jelas nampak kesal. Terlihat dari kerutan di sekitar wajahnya juga mata birunya yang menyimpit tajam.

"Kau sudah di sini? Kenapa tak memberitahuku.." Sakura tersenyum antusias. Di letakkannya jus kaleng tersebut di atas meja sebelum kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat bersandar malas di punggung kursi. Membiarkan kakinya menjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai. Menunggu Naruto menghampiri dirinya.

Naruto masih belum beranjak. Ia berdehem dan membenahi kacamata baca miliknya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu kemarin hari kau membolos sekolah lagi dan Anko-sensei menyuruhmu mengepel lantai kamar mandi.."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Mendesah panjang. "Aku hanya bosan di sekolah, Naruto. Lagipula aku tak melakukan hal jahat." Rajuknya. Naruto berdecak dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Kau selalu saja.." Naruto berucap di antara kesal dan gemas. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut gadis itu. "...belajarlah yang rajin dan jangan berbuat onar lagi. Kau itu perempuan, Sakura." Lanjutnya dengan datar.

Kali ini, justru kelopak mata Sakura yang di buat menyimpit. Merasa tak suka karena Naruto bersikap seperti orang tuanya. Mengatur ini, melarang itu, harus bersikap manis dan hal lain sebagainya yang membuat Sakura kadang merasa frustasi sendiri. "Bicaramu seperti Ayahku. Umurmu sebenarnya berapa?!" Ia berujar ketus. Dan Naruto mendengus frustasi. "Jangan mengguruiku.."

"Kau bilang ingin lulus dengan nilai bagus tapi melihat sikapmu itu rasanya terlalu mustahil kau bisa melakukannya.." Naruto mencibir pedas tak peduli wajah Sakura kini berubah garang.

"Kau menantangku?" Serunya kesal. "...jangan pernah meremehkanku Namikaze Naruto.." Ia beranjak berdiri dan menuding Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Mendesis sebal.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis ini memang keras kepala dan sangat egois. Tapi Naruto tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah kepadanya. Entah karena apa. "Aku tak meremehkanmu, Sakura." Ia meraih bahu gadis itu. "...aku tahu kau pintar tapi jangan seenaknya."

"Kau menyebalkan, Naruto.." Sakura melingkarkan di sekeliling pinggang lelaki itu. Bersikap manja.

"Aku tahu.." Naruto membalas cuek. Gadis itu cemberut lalu tersenyum gemas. Dengan sengaja berjinjit lalu mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari Naruto.

Lelaki itu diam. Ia belum merespon apa-apa dan justru menilik kearah belakang Sakura. Dan kembali menatap gadis itu. "Apa?" Sakura bertanya tak mengerti.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai tampan. "Sepertinya ada yang menunggu.." Sakura tak salah dengar lelaki itu berbisik ketika mengatakan kalimatnya. Gadis meninju pelan sebelah bahu Naruto lalu tertawa dengan renyah.

"Dasar.."

Naruto meraih dagu Sakura. Memotong jarak di antara keduanya. "Jadilah gadis kecilku yang manis.." Ia biarkan deru nafasnya membaur dengan milik Sakura.

"Itu tak akan mungkin.."

"Akan aku buat jadi mungkin.." Naruto menyambar bibir Sakura dengan sembarang. Tak berbasa-basi sekedar memberi kecupan lembut. Lelaki itu memang seperti itu. Liar dan suka mendominasi.

Sakura menjijitkan dua kakinya dan membalas. Bergerak terlatih mengimbangi Naruto. Dia gadis kuat dan tak akan mudah di taklukkan. Sementara Naruto, dia suka sekali tantangan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Naruto?" Suara lembut terdengar dari luar.

Naruto dan Sakura memisahkan diri. Saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" Naruto sedikit meninggikan suara. Tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Ayo turun dan bawa istrimu. Sejak tadi pagi, Sakura-chan belum makan. Ibu khawatir.."

Naruto memandang Sakura dan gadis itu meringgis menunjukan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi. "Tenang saja ibu. Aku yang akan memberikannya makan.."

Dan setelahnya, Naruto kembali merengkuh Sakura. Mendorongnya ke arah ranjang di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Tak peduli ibunya yang masih berteriak memanggil dengan nada kesal dari luar.

_Dasar mereka!_

-The End-

-Terimakasih-


End file.
